Pamiętnik pani Hanki/20
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek, wieczorem Nareszcie kamień spadł mi z serca. Pozostała po nim głęboka rana. Bo nigdy siebie nie rozgrzeszę za to, co zrobiłam. Pociesza mnie tylko to, że część winy spada na Romka Żerańskiego. Że też mogłam o jego istnieniu zapomnieć i tylko dzięki przypadkowi los pozwolił mi skorzystać z jego rady i pomocy. A właściwie tylko on jest najdyskretniejszym mężczyzną w Warszawie. W dodatku zawsze wierzyłam w jego trzeźwy sąd i w jego rozum. Już nie mówiąc o tym, że Romek wolałby się zastrzelić, niż sprawić mi najmniejszą krzywdę. Wzrusza mnie jego wierność. Dotychczas się nie ożenił, chociaż już minęły trzy lata, odkąd zostałam żoną Jacka. W ciągu tych trzech lat widziałam go zaledwie dwa razy, i to z daleka. Usunął się zupełnie z tego towarzystwa, gdzie mógł spotykać Jacka. Nie dziwię mu się zresztą. Jacek najniewinniej w świecie wyzwał go wtedy na pojedynek i zranił w rękę. Żaden z nich nie miał wówczas jeszcze mojego słowa i zarówno jeden, jak i drugi mógł na równych prawach zabiegać o moje względy. Rozeszli się niepojednani. Dwaj najbliżsi przyjaciele stali się najzawziętszymi wrogami. Bóg mi go teraz zesłał. (Bo i to ważne, że Romek nie widując ludzi z naszego kółka, przed nikim nie wygada się). Wychodziłam właśnie od miary, gdy natknęłam się na niego. Niemal krzyknęłam z radości. On z lekka przybladł (jak to ładnie z jego strony), a ponieważ spotkaliśmy się bec a bec, nie wypadało mu się wykręcić samym ukłonem. Zresztą już wyciągnęłam do niego rękę. Powiedziałam mu, że zmężniał i wyprzystojniał. Była to zresztą prawda. Dawniej miał nieco za wąskie ramiona, był trochę za szczupły i w jego sposobie bycia odczuwało się jakby naiwność. Teraz szybko opanował wzruszenie i od razu zgodził się, że mnie odprowadzi. Umyślnie szłam bardzo wolno, by mieć czas na opowiedzenie mu wszystkiego. Więc powiedziałam mu, że asystował mi pewien pan, który w końcu został zdemaskowany jako szpieg. Ponieważ widywano go w moim towarzystwie, władze wojskowe przypuszczały, że chociaż uciekł z Warszawy, będzie się starał ze mną skomunikować. Zobowiązano mnie, bym natychmiast dała znać, gdyby to miało nastąpić. Potem powtórzyłam Romkowi jak najdokładniej treść listu Roberta i zapytałam, jak mam postąpić. (Oczywiście o kurach mu nie wspominałam, bo to nieistotne, a odbiera całej sprawie aureolę romantyzmu). Wysłuchawszy mnie z uwagą, Romek oświadczył: – Jak możesz nawet zastanawiać się nad tym! Gdybyś nawet chciała spełnić prośbę tego szpiega, nie mogłabyś tego przeprowadzić, a sama wplątałabyś się w porządną kabałę. – Dlaczego? – To bardzo proste. Po jego ucieczce oczywiście ustawiono kogoś, kto pilnuje jego skrytki w banku. Byliby bardzo naiwni, gdyby tego nie zrobili. Każdy, kto by usiłował skrytkę otworzyć, zostałby natychmiast aresztowany. Wzdrygnęłam się. – To straszne! – Ja sądzę. Tym bardziej że wówczas uważano by cię, i słusznie, za wspólniczkę szpiega. Spojrzałam nań z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba żartujesz? Przy stanowisku mego męża?... – Nawet gdyby mąż twój był ministrem, nie uchroniłoby cię to od więzienia i od skazującego wyroku. – Więc co mam zrobić? – Jak najprędzej oddaj ten list, tak jak tego od ciebie żądano. – Ale to może być równoznaczne z wydaniem tego człowieka na śmierć! – Tym lepiej. Jest szpiegiem i musi być unieszkodliwiony. – Rozumujesz zbyt po męsku – odezwałam się po chwili. – Sprawa wcale nie jest taka prosta. Nie bierzesz pod uwagę, że stosując się do twojej rady wydam człowieka, który nikogo poza mną jedną nie ma na świecie. Człowieka, który mi zaufał. Inaczej byś traktował tę sprawę, gdybyś to ty był na jego miejscu. Romek uśmiechnął się. – Nie mógłbym być na jego miejscu z dwóch przyczyn. Po pierwsze, nie wyobrażam sobie takiej sytuacji, w której chciałbym ciebie narazić na jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, a po drugie, nie jestem szpiegiem. Natomiast ty przede wszystkim musisz liczyć się z tym, że jesteś Polką, żoną polskiego dyplomaty. Jakże możesz zastanawiać się nad tym, czy współdziałać z kimś, kto jest wrogiem państwa?! Nie mogłam odmówić mu słuszności. Zresztą najprawdopodobniej sama postąpiłabym tak, jak mi radził. Alę przecież to nie może zmienić faktu, że mam prawo cierpieć z tego powodu. Romek doprawdy byłby interesującym chłopcem, zupełnie interesującym, gdyby nie ta jego powaga, gdyby nie ta dziwna mania dopatrywania się w zwykłych życiowych i przeciętnych sprawach jakichś wielkich przeznaczeń. Jestem przekonana, że gdybym go pocałowała, gdy mnie żegnał w bramie (a mówiąc nawiasem, miałam na to ochotę), uważałby, że jest to równoznaczne z postanowieniem rozwodu, i natychmiast pojechałby do krawca, by zamówić sobie ślubny frak. Romek nie uznaje żadnych połowiczności. Jestem przekonana, że nie rozumie, co to jest flirt, a romans mógłby pojąć tylko jako czysty związek dusz, i to koniecznie na Capri. Naturalnie związek dozgonny. I żeby być pochowanymi we wspólnym grobie. Pomyśleć: ile ten chłopak traci przyjemności, jakie na pewno nie ominęłyby go, gdyby nie ta jego mordercza serio postawa wobec życia. Szkoda. Zabrałam wszystko. Tak mi major kazał przez telefon. Kury, opakowanie i list. Gdy tylko zjawiłam się w biurze w pokoju majora, zaraz przyszedł tam pułkownik Korczyński i jeszcze jakichś dwóch panów po cywilnemu. To straszna rzecz, co oni wyprawiają. Oglądali wszystko przez lupy, nie wyłączając kur. Badali papier, sznurki, klej, atrament. Coś tam zabierali do prześwietlenia, nieszczęsne kury pokrajali scyzorykiem, jakby się spodziewali, że i w nich może się coś znaleźć. Na zakończenie major zatarł ręce i powiedział: – Wszystko doskonale się składa. Proszę, niech pani weźmie ten kluczyk. Przestraszyłam się. – A po co mi ten kluczyk? – Właśnie zaraz pani to wszystko wyjaśnię. Dziś już jest za późno, ale jutro rano pójdzie pani do banku. Otworzy pani kasetkę. Jest to ostatnia kasetka z prawej strony w trzecim rzędzie od dołu. Wyjmie pani jej zawartość, schowa do torebki i będzie pani pieszo wracała do domu. – Ależ proszę pana – oburzyłam się. – Dlaczego ja to mam robić?! – Zaraz i to pani wytłumaczę. Otóż Tonnor, a raczej Vallo, ma jeszcze nadzieję, że nie zdołaliśmy wytropić jego sejfu. Jeżeli jeszcze jest w Warszawie, nie chciał wszakże narażać się na aresztowanie. Postanowił posłużyć się panią. Mógłby wprawdzie użyć do tego kogoś ze swoich wspólników, ale mając do wyboru ryzyko przyłapania tegoż wspólnika i pani, wolał wybrać panią. – Nie rozumiem pana majora... – spojrzałam nań ironicznie. – Po pierwsze, mogę pana zapewnić, że żaden kochający mężczyzna, mając jakiś wybór, nie narażałby kobiety, którą, platonicznie wprawdzie, ale tak bardzo kocha. Po drugie, w jakiż sposób może być w Warszawie, skoro paczka przyszła z Kowla. – Mniejsza o to – powiedział major. Właśnie mężczyźni są tacy. Gdy ich się przyłapie na jakimś nonsensie, wówczas mówią „mniejsza o to”. – Ale dlaczego ja się mam tym zajmować? – Dlatego, proszę pani, by nie spłoszyć ptaszka. Przed bankiem, czy też wewnątrz, na pewno czatuje któryś z jego wspólników. Jest on oczywiście poinformowany przez Tonnora, że pani ma opróżnić skrytkę. Przecież Tonnor po to jedynie obarczył panią swoją prośbą, by mógł bezpiecznie odebrać od pani swoje rzeczy później. To później może być dwojakie: albo zgłosi się ktoś do pani do domu po te rzeczy, albo nie tracąc czasu, wtedy, gdy będzie pani szła z banku do domu. Wątpię, by miał to być sam Tonnor. Nawet w charakteryzacji nie odważyłby się zjawić teraz na ulicach Warszawy. I to jednak nie jest wykluczone. Otóż jeżeli na ulicy podejdzie do pani ktoś i będzie chciał, by pani mu oddała paczkę dla Tonnora, niech pani mu ją odda. – Oddać? – Naturalnie. Za panią będą szli nasi agenci, niech się pani niczego nie obawia. Trzeba jednak być przygotowaną na wszystkie ewentualności. Najsprytniej z ich strony byłoby zaaranżowanie zwykłej kradzieży ulicznej. Niespodziewanie podbiegłby do pani ktoś, wyrwał torebkę i zaczął uciekać. Oczywiście złapalibyśmy go zaraz, ale wówczas nie mielibyśmy przeciwko niemu dowodów, że należy do szajki szpiegowskiej. Rozumie pani, mógłby udawać zwykłego złodziejaszka. Toteż niech pani idąc do banku w ogóle nie bierze z sobą torebki. Spodziewam się że ma pani jakąś kieszeń w futrze? – Owszem, mam w karakułach. – Doskonale. To są nieduże paczki. Z łatwością je pani zmieści w kieszeni. Oto jest wszystko, o co panią proszę. Gdy pani wróci do domu z paczkami, będę tam na panią oczekiwał i będę służył dalszymi instrukcjami. Tego już było dla mnie za dużo. Nie tylko miałam zdradzić Roberta, wydając jego list, ale jeszcze współdziałać w całej okropnej machinacji! – Nie, panie majorze – powiedziałam stanowczo. – Do takich funkcji może pan używać, kogo się panu podoba, ale nie mnie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do podobnych rzeczy. Pan major zdaje się nie liczyć z tym, kim jestem. Nie speszył się wcale. – Liczę się z tym, że jest pani jedyną osobą, która, bez wzbudzenia podejrzeń u szpiegów, może przyczynić się do ich ujęcia. – Tak, ale ja się na to nie zgadzam. To nie jest moim obowiązkiem. I tak już zrobiłam wiele rzeczy nie fair. Niech pan użyje do tego policjantów, żandarmów czy kogo pan chce. Ja odmawiam kategorycznie. Major zmierzył mnie nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. – A jednak bardzo panią proszę, by pani nie odmówiła nam swej pomocy. Zajmie to pani najwyżej pół godziny czasu. – Nie o czas mi chodzi – oburzyłam się – lecz o to, że chce pan ze mnie zrobić wywiadowcę policyjnego. – Ach, po co pani używa tak przesadnych określeń. Po prostu sądzę, że pani jako dobra obywatelka państwa polskiego nie może odmówić mu pomocy. – Niestety, odmawiam – powiedziałam stanowczo. Major rozłożył ręce. – Ha, trudno – westchnął – widocznie nie umiem zbyt przekonywająco argumentować. Cóż?... Nie zostaje mi nic innego, jak zwrócić się z tym do męża pani. Może on zdoła panią namówić... Przeraziłam się naprawdę. – Przecież obiecali mi panowie, że mąż w żadnym wypadku o niczym się nie dowie. Nie mam przed nim nic do ukrywania, ale, pan rozumie, nie chcę go narażać na przykrości. Nie chcę, by bodaj przez chwilę potraktował tę rzecz w złym świetle... – Rozumiem panią – przerwał mi. – Lecz skoro stawia mnie pani w sytuacji bez wyjścia, będę musiał uciec się do tego środka. Niech pani będzie przekonana, że mówię to bynajmniej nie w celu wywarcia presji, lecz dlatego, że wierzę, iż mąż pani przyzna mi rację i skłoni panią do spełnienia mej prośby. Przygryzłam wargi. Cóż mogłam mu odpowiedzieć? Musiałam się zgodzić. Przejmuje mnie wstrętem myśl o tym, co jutro mnie czeka. Drogi Boże! Żeby go wreszcie złapali czy żeby zdołał uciec. Niech się to już skończy! Zastałam kartkę od stryja Albina. Zawierała tylko dwa słowa: „Nic nowego”. Jedno wiem, że tak dłużej żyć nie potrafię.